You came back
by DragonGlo
Summary: Lily is back for her last year at Hogwarts. Soon she starts seeing things noone else is seeing. My first attempt at something like this. Dont be a drag, if you read, review please...
1. Chapter 1

Lily woke up to a single sunbeam dancing across her face. She rubbed her eyes gently and sat up. It took her a while to realise where she was, and what day it was but when she did she shot out of bed and finished packing her trunk. She ran around the house gathering her leftover stuff and got dressed in a hurry. She was leaving for Hogwarts, her seventh year, in a few minutes. The very last time she would travel from Kings Cross. She said goodbye to her parents, her sister barely muttering a goodbye, and took a taxi alone to the train station. She didn't mind ofcourse, she would be joining up with her friends soon enough.

She had been so surprised when the owl arrived from Hogwarts, bringing the letter that informed her she'd been chosen Head Girl by Dumbledore. She was, ofcourse, nearly top in her year, with the slight exception of that damn Potter boy, but she wasn't nearly social enough to handle such a job. How could she boss around kids that were her age already. It would be weird, but she liked a challenge. She smiled slightly when she assured herself that the head boy would propably not be Potter, being a marauder and all.

She found an empty compartment, and quickly occupied it while waiting for her friends. Pretty soon she could hear Anna's shy laughter and Catherine's loud voice. She was obviously telling Anna something that had happened over the summer holiday. It most definately had something to do with boys. Catherine, or Cat to her friends, was absolutely gorgeous, followed around by boys everywhere and had spent her summer holiday at a five star hotel in Italy. What with her striking blue eyes, and long blonde hair Lily assumed it hadn't taken her long to catch the eye of a few guys over the holidays. Anna, on the other hand, had spent her holidays at home, propably working. She was a lot more closed than Catherine, and didn't really catch peoples attention much. Lily was a mixture of the two really. She could be very bossy and a lot of people noticed her, what with that fiery red hair of hers, and those green eyes that could flash even darker when she got really mad. But she didnt really fish for attention. She didnt need it like Catherine. The three of them had stuck together since day one and weren't about to stop any time soon.

Lily snapped out of her thoughts just in time to wave her friends into the compartment she had saved. After a lot of hugging, and "Ohmygoshhowhaveyoubeen"s the food trolley swung past, and the girls settled down for a relaxing train ride of catching up. As Lily had assumed, Catherine launched into the whole story of how Italy had been, and all the guys that had wanted to marry her, and this one really handsome one she had spent most of her time with and got Lily laughing in no time. Anna stared out the window as she had obviously heard the story before.

"How was your holiday, Anna?" Lily asked her friend and Anna smiled and replied with a hurried 'fine thanks'. Lily knew that was the most she was going to get out of her for now, so she prepared herself to tell the girls about all the pranks she had pulled on Petunia, when she heard a polite knock on the glass. In peered the head of a small first year that informed Lily she must change and report to the prefect compartment. She left her friends for a moment, threw on her robes and followed the first year all the way to the front. There she entered a comfortably red and golden compartment and was surprised to see a tall, brown-haired boy already in there staring out the window.

"Hey Remus," she said and gave the boy a small smile as he turned around. She was glad to see it was someone she knew, let alone someone from Gryffindor, and since it had to be a Marauder, it was at least a decent one. "Hey Lily. Nice badge, where did you get it?" he replied with a small wink. "I found it lying around, you know" she replied, grinning at her friend. It was funny how the Marauders and Lily, Cat and Anna sort of stuck together. Because the girls all liked Remus, and Sirius' pranks and comments in class were often quite funny. And the other girls liked James just as much as Sirius. It was just Lily. She couldn't stand him. And it wasn't like how she couldn't stand Snape or Malfoy. That was just pure hatred. She didn't hate James at all. She thought he was funny at times, and he could be rather sweet. He was just so arrogant. It wasn't so much that she hated him, it was more...he got under her skin. Yeah, that was it. Real bad. She tried to avoid him as much as possibly, mainly for the sanity of their mutual friends, who had to listen to them bicker like an old couple everytime they spent more than ten minutes in the presence of each other.

Her and Remus sorted out some things, found the prefects and talked to them about their duties, and walked together in the general direction of most of the 7th year students. When they reached Cat and Anna they could see that James and Sirius had already made themselves comfortable and were currently cracking the girls up with some story. James was using big hand-gestures and ruffling his hair up more than usually.

"Hey guys." Lily stormed in, took off her robes that were starting to trip her (she knew she should've let Madam Malkin shorten them more) and squeezed in between her two best friends. "Geez Lily. I didn't really ask for the stripshow, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it," Sirius commented with obvious glee. "Remus, hit him," was all Lily bothered to reply with, which Remus did with pleasure, having sat down next to his now complaining friend. "Aaaw man, what did you do that for?" Sirius whined, rubbing his soar head. "Just keeping you out of trouble my friend," Remus replied and glanced over to Lily. She was very pleased and laughed at Sirius' attempts to get sympathy from Catherine.

Soon the friends had started swopping stories about the summer. Lily impressed the Marauders with the stuff she had done to Petunia, Catherine made Sirius incredibly jealous by telling him about Italy, and James and Sirius cracked them all up over some hilarious attempt to meet up in London midway through the holidays. Remus told them all about his very enjoyable, quiet summer in the country, and Anna hid behind her curly brown hair and revealed little about her summer. Noone was surprised when James said he had almost been kicked out of school for using magic outside school. He said he had been trying to hex a boy that was getting on his nerves. Lily in particular was furious.

"Potter, you don't realise how much danger you are to others and yourself, do you?" she commented quite irritably. Everybody muttered "here we go" and sunk lower in their chairs as James asked her politely what she meant. "Well...well...for ONE thing you're not a fully educated wizard. Something could go desperately wrong. Lets say you had been trying to get him to sprout rabbit-ears but instead had turned him into a rabbit. Who would be there to correct it. Then say he would escape. Then this poor muggle would be stuck forever as a rabbit. Just because he was pissing you off! And another thing, you would end your education as a wizard. You would have to quit school a..." she was interrupted mid-sentence by James. "...and why do you care if Im at school or not?"

Lily was speechless. Why DID she care if he was at school or not? She couldn't think of any reason, so she just told him to shut up instead. Lily sulked for a while while James looked slightly amused, but Catherine and Sirius soon lightened her up. By the time they arrived at Hogwarts they had all rushed around getting into their robes and grabbed their stuff. They travelled to the castle in groups of three and settled down at the table. All the first years were sorted in, and the feast began.

After the magnificent feast (and a few broken buttons later), everybody went up to the dormitory, except Remus and Lily who stayed behind to talk to Dumbledore. Dumbledore informed them what their duties would be, mostly the usual, taking points away from houses, checking the hallway's once every night for troublemakers, that sort of stuff. When he mentioned the hallroaming Remus bit his lip to keep from laughing, and Lily found herself wondering how he planned on disciplaning Potter and Sirius. She couldn't help but thinking this would be an interesting schoolyear.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning it took her a while to remember where she was again. She looked around her, the velvet drapes around her bed, the five other beds, her friends and classmates. It slowly dawned on her that she was in Hogwarts, and she was starting classes today. She got out of bed, showered, and dug up some clothes. Her skirts were too short in her own opinion, but at least Catherine's were shorter. She pulled on her clothes and went to wake up her friends. Catherine needed a few pushes until she was up, very grumpily though, muttering something about unholy hours. Anna ofcourse was already out of bed and neatly packing her schoolbag.

The three of them made their way down to the great hall for some breakfast and bumped into three, very sleepy, very grumpy Marauders.

"Is it just me, Cat, or are your skirts just getting shorter and shorter every year?" Sirius asked her, bending down a bit to examine. "Is it just me, Sirius, or are you getting more and more perverted every year?" Cat shot back, tugging at her skirt trying to pull it down a bit. "You know it," Sirius replied with a big grin on his face, then turned on his heel and ran off ahead of them. A few seconds later, when the gang cought up to him he was already chatting to a few girls, who looked like they were in 6th year, but Lily guessed they were in 4th. The girls were giggling and twirling their hair, and James seemed mildly interested and sidled over to Sirius. They soon had a date each for saturday night and sat back down with the gang, gloating over their "victory".

Lily had always hated the way they talked to girls, maybe because she already knew the way they talked ABOUT girls. She knew she was fighting a lost battle, but the words were out before she could stop them. "Oh, wow, really challenging that, getting some 14 year olds to go out with you." "They weren't 14, were they Padfoot?" James questioned his friend. Lily knew it wouldnt make a difference though, because James would still go. "Meh, I wasn't really paying attention to what they said, 4th year, 3d year, whats the difference, eh Prongs?" Lily couldn't believe them, they were so...annoying. "As much as it grieves me to say this, you guys can get almost any girl you want in this school, and I just can't see how it can be very satisfying to chat up some girl that you're obviously not going out with to get to know her." Sirius' face lit up as he pointed out the obvious to Lily. "I've found most of the girls Ive gone out with to be very satisfying actually." "You disgust me." Here, the rest of the gang cut in and stopped them before they begun. It was time for class, potions to be more exact, and they did not want to be late.

They made their way down to the dungeons and found a very excited Professor Slughorn inside. He was already going on about some potion they were supposed to be making and hardly even noticed them come in. Or at least, pretended he hadn't noticed them. They quickly paired up and sat down and started their first lesson. Lily was very good in potions,and had already learned the one he was teaching everybody so while he was giving instructions, she let her eyes wander around the classroom. Neither Snape nor Malfoy had suffered some horrible accident or died, sadly, and neither had any of Malfoys minions. She could see that alot of the students were dozing off, not really paying attention or just plain talking to other people.

All of a sudden she noticed a tall, blonde guy sitting in one of the corners. He had no partner, and was, if anything, a bit bored really. She didn't think she had seen him before and wondered who he was. All of a sudden he looked straight at her. He gave her a small smile and a wave. Just as she was about to return the favor, Remus poked her in the ribs. "Professor Slughorn asked you a question Lily," he hissed. She turned around and answered the question, after an embarrassing moment of having to ask him to repeat the question, and while Slughorn went on with his "Excellent dear, very good, you are so smart"-speech she turned back to the blonde guy, slightly embarrassed for having made an idiot out of herself in front of him. But there was no-one there. The blonde guy had disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

After potions they split up, some for divination, others for muggle studies or care for magical creatures. Lily was puzzled by that mysterious blonde. Why had she never seen him before. "Hey guys, did any of you recognize that boy sitting in the corner today? He didnt look familiar," she asked her friends only to receive four 'no's' from her friends and one 'halucinating are we Evans?' from James. She didn't need to think twice before replying. "Well, with guys like YOU in my class, a girl needs to find something to daydream over." "With girls like you in my class, no wonder I look for dates in 4th year." Potter had obviously not forgotten their little argument from earlier. The girls pulled Lily towards divination, while the guys steered James in the direction of care for magical creatures.

"Why do you let him get to you Lily?" Anna asked her friend carefully. "Because he just does. I dont know how he does it. He must be cursed. Well if he isn't cursed Ill make sure he is. So that every girl in the world can see him for what he really is. Arrogant, and stupid, and he's just such a..." Lily was lost for words but her friends helped her finish the sentence. "A marauder perhaps?" Lily's bad temper was instantly gone and they giggled their way through the corridors. "Hey Anna. I was thinking. You know how you haven't actually had a boyfriend, right?" Catherine asked her friend cautiously, knowing she was bringing up a sensitive subject. "Yes, and I am reminded frequently by you," Anna winked at her friend and laughed. "Well, Im just looking out for you welfare. Well, I noticed that Remus is looking good this year. And he seems your type. I mean, you're both very calm and quiet." Cat, inspired by old romance stories and fairytales then lunged into a long elaborate explanation of how Anna's and Remus' first kiss should and would be, something that was enough to make both Anna and Lily flush bright-red. Cat, however, had the good sense of shutting up when they arrived to divination. They got their favorite seat, right at the back and sat down, ready for class. Professor Devin was known for not giving students any "mellow"-time. The professor entered the classroom, her shawls trailing behind her, her wiry orange hair sticking up into the air, and the class was instantly quiet. Apart from Catherine that is, who muttered something about 'a flair for drama' under her breath. "My deeear children," Professor Devin nearly whispered. "We shall waste no time. This year will be interesting. Advanced divination. The stars and the future will be particularly observed." Here Catherine snorted with laughter only to be elbowed by Anna. "What!" she said. "Isnt is always!" "...today we will be looking into our future through a crystal ball. I know you have done this before, but having so many years of experience, todays reading should be interesting." She finished in a whisper barely heard by the class. With a flick of her wand crystal balls arrived on their tables and they found the page that described crystal-ball reading and began to gaze into it. After a bit, Catherine got fed up with it. "I can't see anything. I see a lot of white fog, occasionally going red. What does that mean, that I'm going to have jam and milk for lunch?" A few seconds later, and a few pages back she found the answer. "Ofcourse. Blood on white background means danger, often combined with death. Oh deary me."

While Cat seemed naturally uninterested in her 'prophecies', Lily stared into hers with mild interest. She saw the same foggy substance as Catherine, but instead of the red fog that tended to appear in hers, Lily's kept flashing. It was something she couldn't really make out. She leaned her face forward, and stared into it. It was like she was in a trance. The same picture kept flashing, clearer and clearer. She was straining her eyes, concentrating on making a picture out of the flash. It was getting clearer, she could see a pair of eyes staring back at her, it was still flashing so she couldn't make out the face. Then all of a sudden the face flashed in front of her, the eyes bored into her, like they could see into her soul, the face recogniseable for a split second. The boy from the potion-class. Then, like earlier that morning, he was gone. She snapped out of her transe and screamed at the top of her lungs. Then she fainted.


End file.
